Wiki 24:Consensus and precedent
All policies on Wiki 24 are established by consensus. Consensus regarding a particular topic may be determined by different but equally important means. The first means is precedent: the editing behavior in question has become standard practice and has never been specifically challenged (silence implies consensus). The second means is discussion: concerned editors in the community debate a difference of opinion and clearly decide upon one solution to close the debate and enforce consistency among all the pertinent edits. Consensus by means of discussion is not only used in the formulation of policies. Below are those kinds of edits that are not permissible without formal discussion. Character status : In short: if the possibility of a dispute is likely, no editor may change the status of a character without first proposing that change on the character's talk page. The status field in a character's information box (and its partner category) is an out-of-universe observation which reflects the last information given to the audience about whether that character is living or dead. It is not unusual for the status of a character to be a topic of dispute among users. Before changing any significant character's status, it is necessary that you propose the change first on that character's Talk page. Then, if there are no responses or after a civil discussion results in consensus, the status can be changed. This process can be repeated as necessary. And although it is generally not needed for unimportant characters, it still may be beneficial to propose those changes beforehand as well. Take note that this is only the consensus component of the larger status policy. Important main images : In short: no editor may change the main infobox image of an episode guide or major character without first proposing that change on the appropriate talk page. Each complete episode guide and main character article contains a “main image” in the infobox. For episode guides, it is a screenshot of a memorable and important moment from the episode. For main character articles, it is the promotional photo or screenshot of the character which is deemed to best represent that character as he or she was last seen in their most recent season. The first image that is inserted as the main image may remain in place if unchallenged. In many episode guide cases, the main image area remains empty until the community sorts through a handful of possibilities and agrees upon a specific one (this takes place shortly after the episode airs). Either of these methods results in an image that has been accepted by the community. Switching this image afterward is considered a major change: anyone who wishes to change the infobox image of any episode guide or main character article is required to propose the switch in an explanation on the talk page of the desired article. Main image changes that have been made without the necessary discussion proposal may be summarily reverted. Series regulars As established on Talk:Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm, the practice of noting which "series regulars" do not appear in random episodes is strictly limited to a minimum of instances which include a specific reason which satisfactorily explains noteworthiness. Category:Wiki 24